Electronic devices can be interconnected by a variety of means including wires, cables, radio signals and infrared light beams. Wireless communication such as infrared light beams and radio signals have become increasingly popular communication means, particularly in the field of consumer electronics. With the increasing number of electronic devices available, consumers want their electronic devices to be able to communicate with each other, even if the manufacturers differ. The Bluetooth standard has been developed to allow electronic devices produced by different manufacturers to communicate with each other using ad hoc wireless communication links, established between pairs of devices, one of the devices typically being a peripheral such as a handset or a printer.
In response to a consumer demand for simplification, the Bluetooth standard (see “Specification of the Bluetooth System: Wireless Connections Made Easy”, Version 1.2 (5 Nov. 2003) http:/www.Bluetooth.com) allows electronic devices to establish communications with minimal need for input from the user.